List of Games
Yamimash is best known for playing third-person shooter video games, the action-role playing video games, horror-themed video games, along with flash games, indie games and adventure games, as well as many other types of games. Here is a complete list of all of the games Yamimash have played (including downloadable content, mods, and custom maps). * +Forward * 7 Days * 72 * 400 Years * A game you can't BEAT! * A Good Husband * A Good Wife * Akinator * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Amnesia Custom Stories: ** Amnesia: A Late Night Drink ** Amnesia: Abduction ** Amnesia: Baldo's Discovery ** Amnesia: Black Death ** Amnesia: Castle Dorian ** Amnesia: Curse of Brewer Manor ** Amnesia: Dead Spirits ** Amnesia: Disponentia ** Amnesia: Emma's Story ** Amnesia: Followed By Death ** Amnesia: Gary's Dark Secrets ** Amneisa: Hill ** Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes ** Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes 2 ** Amnesia: Key to Freeom ** Amnesia: Lost The Lights ** Amnesia: My Lady's Insanity ** Amnesia: Nintendo Castle Horror ** Amnesia: No Escape ** Amnesia: Obscurity ** Amnesia: Olaf's Demise ** Amnesia: Poisonous ** Amnesia: Silent Hallways ** Amnesia: The Agony of Insanity ** Amnesia: The Attic ** Amnesia: The Cruel Wasys of Dr. Richard Jones ** Amnesia: The Machine ** Amnesia: Through The Portal ** Amnesia: UnsterBlich ** Amnesia: White Night * Amnesia: The Dark Crescent * Among the Sleep * Ampu-Tea * Anonymous Messages * AntyChamber * Ask The Spirits * Asylum Awaits * Automatic Door Simulator * Baby Blues * Barren Universe * Bathroom Simulator * Be The Slender Man * Bewilder House * Bit Dungeon * Bit Trip Runner * Black Out: The Proof * Black Snow * Blame * Blood of the Werewolf * Bloody Trapland * Bong-cheon Dong Ghost * Boredom * Brothers - A Tale of Two Sons * Bunch of Heroes * Bunny Man: Lost Souls * BWAK * Call Me * Candles * Castle Crashers * Cat Mario * Charlie Murder * Chess * Cleverbot * Cold Fusion * Colina * CrateRun * Crawl, Worm, Crawl! * Creepy Zone * Cry of Fear * CubeField * Cube World * Curse of Aztecs * Damned * Dead Darkness * Dead House * Dead House II: Rising of the Revenge * Dead Lab * Dead Space 3 * Death Unknown * Decay * Decay The Mare * Deeper Sleep * Derp Till Dawn * Destroy the Porn * Devil's Tuning Fork * Don't Be Nervous Talking To Girls * Don't Die Dateless, Dummy! * Don't Look Now * Don't Shit Your Pants! * Donald: A Horror Story * Donald the Return * Doomshark * Doritos Crash Course * DreadOut * Dream of the Blood Moon * Dreamwalker * Drunk Minecraft * Dungeon Defenders * Duty Calls - The Calm Before the Storm * Enviro-Bear 2000 * Erie * Error #53 * Escape from Lavender Town * Escape The Bunker * Eversion * Evil * Exmortis * Eyes * Façade * Fire Point * First Person Flappy Bird * Fistful of Gun * Flee the Building! * FOC/US * FPS-Man * Free Ice Cream * Full Moon Rising * Garry's Mod * GhostScape * GhostScape 2 * Ghouls Forest 3D * Give Up * Goat Petting Simulator * Grey * Grezzo 2 * Grudge Forest * Handless Millionaire * Hanger * Happy Wheels * Haunt - The Real Slender Game * Hatoful Boyfriend * Hello? Hell... o? * Heritage * Hide * Horror Simulator * Hotel 626 * Hotel 666 * House Party * HouseGhost * Hyde * Hylophobia * I Can't Escape * i saw standing here * I See You * I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game * I Will Kill You * Ildefonse * Illusion * Illusion Ghost Killer * Imbalance * Insert Title Here * Jeff The Killer * Jurassic Heart * Jurig Escape * Killer Escape * Kraven Manor * Kuro Oni * Labyrinth * Light and Shadows * Little Emily * Llama in Your Face! * Loadout * LSD Dream Emulator * Lumber Island * Maere: When Lights Die * Mari0 * Maze of Dark Shadows * McPixel * Mental * Minecraft * Minotaur Maze * Missing The Distant Island * Mr Red's adventure in The Missing Balls * Multitask * My Dear Brother Jeff * Never Ever Heard From Again * Neverending Nightmares * Night Of The Rapists * Nightmare House 2 * Not Pac-Man * Not Tetris * NothingElse * Nyctohylophobia * Octodad * Ominous * Once I Was Blind * One Late Night * Organ Trail * Outlast * Pac-Xon * Pact With A Demon * Paranormal * Paranormal Beta 9.2 * Parasite * Pause Ahead * Penumbra: Black Plague * Penumbra: Necrologue * Persist * Pesadelo * Phobia * Pixelmon * Pizza Delivery * Pizza Delivery 2.0 * Pokémon 3D * Pokémon Ash Gray * Pokémon Lost Silver * Pokémon My Ass * Pokémon Nightmare Version - Invasion * Pokémon Uncensored Edition * PokéSlender * PokéSlender 2 - Yamimash Mod * Portal - The Flash Version * Prop Hunt * Psycosis * Purgatory * QWOP * Raspy Hill * Rat Simulator * Real Horror Stories * Realistic Summer Sport Simulator * Restless * Revenge of the Sunfish * Run * Rust and Blood * Saturn 9 * SCP-087b * SCP: 432 * SCP: Containment Breach * SCP: Containment Breach - My Little Pony * SCP Slender Mod * SCP - The Escape * Sem Saida * Shark Attack * She Comes * Sheep Goes To Space * Shift * Shit Bit * Shutter * Silence on the line * Silent * Slender * Slender 2D * Slender 20$ Mode * Slender Lost * Slender Flashlight * Slender Man's Shadow ** Slender: 7th Street ** Slender: Carnival ** Slender: Christmas Special ** Slender: Claustrophobia ** Slender: Elementary ** Slender: Hospice ** Slender: Mansion ** Slender: Prison ** Slender: Sanatorium * Slender Micro * Slender Mod * Slender RPG * Slender Space * Slender: The Arrival * Slender: The Eight Pages * Slender: The' 'Remake * Slender: The Square Menace * Slender Woods * SlenderCraft * Slenderman's Army * Slendytubbies * Solitary * Somnium * Sonic.exe * Soul * Space Whale * Spectre * Speed Cat * Spongebob Slenderpants * Stairs * StoneWick Manor * Suicide Mouse * Super Amazing Quest * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Duck Punch * Super Groovy Man loses the ability to control when he jumps * Super Hexagon * Super Meat Boy * Super Pig * Super Pokémon Eeve Edition * Super Squat Simulator * Super Stacker 2 * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Sushi Cat * Tanatophobia * Tea Quest * Tearable World * Teslagrad * The 4th Wall * The Basement * The Briefcase * The Button Affair * The Cat That Got The Milk * The Corridor * The Curse of Blackwater * The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain * The Deep Well * The Escape * The Fantastic Fivesome * The Following * The Groundskeeper * The Halloween * The House * The House 2 * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Lighthouse * The Mask reveals disgusting face * The Midnight Man * The Most Addictive Sheep Game * The Perfect Crime * The Plan * The Rake: Back to Asylum * The Rake: Hostel * The Room * The Shadows * The Spandex Parable * The Stairwell * The Theater * The Unbelievable Adventures of Kamil the Cat * The Unfair Platformer * The Unknown * The Very Organized Thief - Christmas Edition * The Walking Dead * The World's... Hardest Game * This Is Hard * This Is The Only Level 3 * Time Lover * Toilet Simulator 2013 * Too Many Distraction * Tree Simulator 2013 * Trouble in Terrorist Town * UnExit * Undo The End * Unfair Mario * Vanish * Vapour * Viscera Cleanup Detail * ViVid * Watch Your Step * Welcome To The Mansion * Whack The Thief * Whack Your Boss * Whack Your Computer * Whack Your Ex * Whack Your Teacher * Which * Whispers * White Day * White Finger * White Noise * Within Deep Sorrows * Word of Tanks * YamiMario * Yamimash The Game * You Might Get Nervous 2 * Your Swimsuit Jumped Over Its Own Weathercock, You Liar! *''Yu-Gi-Oh!''